Tale of the SterlingTail
by Midnight's Eyes
Summary: Aeta Sterling-Tale is a red-headed, fiery-tempered, flirt of a girl. All things true Nord woman are. When her home is burned by a legendary dragon, Aeta moves on to start a new life. She gets caught up with some thieves and trains for the day when she can enact revenge on the mythical black beast. Little did she know, her coming would be legendary as well. Dragonborn/Brynjolf
1. Rise of the Sterling Tail

Aeta S-T 0.0

Pronounced: "Ate-ah"

Sex: female

Race: Nord

Age: 17

Appearance: copper-red hair, green eyes, light war paint

Residence: Ivarstead, Skyrim

Class: thief, bowman, hunter

Weapons: bow and arrow, short swords, dagger

XxX

Chapter 1: Ivarstead

"Fastred!" I knocked on one of Fellstar Farm's windows where I knew Fasterd's bed to be. It was early morning and I knew she had to be out working the farm soon anyways.

The door to the farmhouse opened and I ducked behind some barrels in case it was one of Fastred's parents, Boti or Jofthor. When I saw the deep brown hair and light dress I knew it was my friend. "Pst! Over here, Girly!" I giggled and pulled my friend to our spot by the waterfall for some private girl talk.

"You would not believe who I talked to early this morning Fastred!" The Nord girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her cheeks and eyes were still puffy from sleep, even though the sun was starting to climb in the sky.

"Aeta I'm to tired. Just tell me already."

"Klimmek..." I finally said. My friend perked up at the name of her old childhood sweetheart. I had always tried to steer her in Klimmek's direction... Her current sweetheart, Bassianus Axius was definitely an eye catcher, but he wasn't what Fastred really needed.

"Oh what does that shy man want now. Everyone knows I'm going to propose marriage and elope with Bassi! It's not MY fault Klimmek never had the guts to ask for my hand." she scoffed. I smirked.

"Oh really? And if I told you he's wearing an Amulet of Mara...?" I giggled at her interest. "You know he only has eyes for you." she squirmed on the spot, weighing her options. I knew she always wanted to travel, but she had to much in Ivarstead to leave behind. I know Klimmek could to have an adventurous side that could keep my friend interested and he did travel quite a bit to gather supplies.

Fastred jumped up yelling her goodbyes. When I asked where she was going, she told me she was going to find her long time lover and accept him. Obviously she still couldn't get over him after all the years. I laughed, glad for my friend. I thought to myself then, that I should probably speak to Bassi.

Bassianus was walking around town when I made it back. I waved him down and smiled at the red headed Nord. I smiled at him, noticing his muscular chest and long red hair. I had to remind myself that Fastred chose to be with Klimmek.

"Ummm." I stuttered wondering what to say. "Fastred and Klimmek." I winked. The question in Bassi's eyes disappeared as he understood what I was meaning.

"Ah so the dog proposed, eh? Good for him. Glad our little plan worked." he nudged me playfully.

"Hey I just figured out the plan. Your wonderful acting helped push it all along!" he smiled a devilishly handsome grin.

"A little jealousy goes a long way. I'm glad they could finally be together. Sigh, but now I'm short a pretty Lass.." He turned his pleading eyes on me and I giggled.

"Such a flirt, aren't you Bassi?" I stepped closer to my old friend and trace lines on his chest, intimately. His breath hitched at my advance but I soon danced away.

"Aye, but your worse than I am, little minx." he chuckled lightly at my playing. "but I must her going, Lass. I'm due in Riften by the evening. Finally got a job working at the Scorched Hammer. Asbjorn Fire-Tamer is running the place since Ole' Balimund passed and he needs some 'elp with the forge." he kissed my check before leaving to his house. Soon after I went to knock on his door and he opened it.

"I'm going with you. Not all the way to Riften, but I need an adventure, Bassi." He smirked at me, knowing I would have asked sooner or later.

"Aye Lass. Get ye Sterling-Tail."

XxX

Journal: Father scolded me again for traveling outside his boundaries. I went passed Treva's watch with Bassianus Axius on his trip to Riften. Might i mention that the planned worked to get Fastred and Klimmek together. It's wonderful to see them happy together in this tiny town. It's not my fault Ivarstead is to small for me. I'd rather stay in the forests all day or climb the mountains or go to the city! Riften's isn't that far! I could go and be back the next day! Father won't listen to my pleas. Now I'm stuck climbing to High Horothgar to drop off the 'Beard's supplies as punishment. Bah! I hope I can kill a troll on the way!

-Aeta

XxX

"Aeta! Aeta, here! Aeta!" Klimmek called for me as I passed Vilemyr Inn. He held out the bag of supplies and grumbled my thanks. I quickly congratulated him on his upcoming marriage before headed for the 7000 steps of doom. As I walked away I heard Klimmek laugh and mention to someone that I was like a bear. Fierce in battle, yet grumpy when I don't get my way. I smiled at the thought. No, I was more like a dragon. I started my journey. It wasn't long before I wished I really were a dragon! I could use wings to climb up the gods forsaken mountain.

My steel sword bounced on my hip as I climbed the steps. That was how I got my name; Sterling-Tail. Since I was a little girl I always had my sword with me. Now it's the last thing they see before the dragon attacks... All metaphorically... Sadly.

Finally, hours later the spires of the castle known as High Horothgar came into view. The sun was on my back, pleasantly warming me as I hiked up the frozen mountain peak. Other than being able to gather flowers and snow berries from the mountain, that would be only good thing about this trip. There were no trolls. There was a considerable lack of wolves, and the few that I encountered were no match for me.

As I placed the bag of supplies in the chest, and slammed the top for good measure, I heard an earth shattering roar. I looked downhill to where Helgen was suppose to be. I couldn't see it through the trees, but instead I saw thick, oily black clouds blooming from that direction. Louder roars matched the one that had just occurred and I fell to my knees. A black shadow flew over the mountain side and I rubbed my eyes in awe.

A black dragon flew from the black clouds of Helgen, heading over part of the mountain I was on before flying down. It was heading toward Ivarstead. Another roar filled the sky and I heard screams in the distance. I ran for my home, friends and family.

XxX


	2. Traveling

Chapter 2: Sterling-Tail

When I had gotten to the last thousand steps I had to stop. I was on a cliff over my home town, just where it was starting to become to warm for the snow to stick to the ground. Houses were burnt down to charted black frames. The crops in the distance were bathed in smoke. I sat on the ground to tired to move and just stared as my home was being destroyed.

About an hour later I finally had the strength to finish my return journey. My bones quaked at the furry and horror in what I had witnessed. I called myself a coward and told myself I had to go and help the people I cared for. I could already see the townsfolk that were hurrying to put out the last of the fires. Thankfully they weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

I stumbled down the steps, nearly loosing my footing as my legs buckled. I struggled but was able to right myself. I jogged across the bridge when I heard someone calling.

"Aeta! Oh gods, Aeta! Your alright! We thought... Well..." Klimmek panted as he ran towards me. He pushed his sweat damp hair out of his face and smudged the ash that was covering his face. I could see some dried blood, but other than that my friend looked alright. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. That's when I noticed my home... Actually, the blackened wood and charred remains that kind of looked like a house...

"Papa?" I stared, shocked. Someone shook me, but my mind was gone. I pushed aside the warm body trying to contain me. I ran to my house and kicked aside the rubble and ash. I mentally checked off each "room" I walked through. Finally at the back of the house, the most damaged and burnt, I smelled it. I gagged and saw black flesh. I ran, tears in my eyes and a sob caught in my throat. The warm body of Klimmek caught me and I moaned in pain. He held me as I wept.

XxX

_Journal: Papa is in Sovenguard. Ergnir Silver-Tongue was a brave man and I'm glad to know the gods will have the best of bards to entertain them from now on. Someday I will see my warrior-bard farther again. I swear by the gods I will. Now that I have nothing left to hold me in Ivarstead, I will go on my own adventure. I'll make a the world know my name. Or fear it._

XxX

"I'll go." I raised my hand for all to see. It was late afternoon, after the attack. The townspeople had gathered to discuss what needed to be done. Obviously informing the Jarl was high on the list. Everyone else had houses to repair. I wouldn't even go back to where my old house was. I didn't have a life here anymore. The chattering of the townspeople ceased as they took in the tear-stained, ash covered face of the newly orphaned Sterling-tail girl.

"I said I'll go. I'll tell Jarl Black-Briar about the attack. I'll try and convince her to send guards here."

"Aeta no." Fastred came up and pulled my hand down and gave me a hard look. "You don't have to do this. You can stay with us. Get a job at the farm. Pa wouldn't mind and Ma loves you." She shook me as if a good shake would bring me back to my sense. I carefully unlatched her fingers from my tunic.

"I have nothing left here. No home, no husband, barely and money. There's no reason for me to stay."

"You have me. Your best friend." I shook my head at her pleas and turned back to Jofthor, Wilhem and Temba Wide-Arm. The three acted as the town's counsel.

"I'm going weather you let me or not. It's a matter of where. Since you need someone to tell the Jarl, I can do it. Might as well start in Riften. My father knew a few people from there anyways." The counsel of three discussed the option and came to a conclusion. Temba came forward.

"You are strong, Aeta. Don't go running off because you are blinded by emotion." She placed her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"I'm not." I said, looking her deep in the eyes. Obviously I was able to hide the lie well enough from the older woman.

"Alright. I will write a letter to the Jarl which you can take. Wilhem has a few spare supplies he could give you as well. Once you have your supplies, come to my mill and I should have the letter ready." I turned away, but Temba's hand pulled me back gently. "And good luck, Sterling-Tail."

XxX

The sun was high in the sky, warming my neck as I headed out towards Riften. Wilhem had given me a bag of potions, food and a few spare coins for my journey. I had the letter to the Jarl in my breast pocket as well as my Nord armor, my sword and a change of clothes. I took the bath Bassi and I had taken only yesterday, and thanked the Gods that my punishment had saved my life. I stood on the bridge leading my home town and looked back one last time. There was still smoke coming from the nearly extinguished fires, and ash filled the air. Crops had burned, but almost all of the people were still alive. Maybe I would come back one day and have this terrible last picture of my childhood home erased. Maybe the pain with it will be gone too one day. I followed the trail down to the water's edge and made my way to Riften.

XxX

_RRRuuuummmbbbllleeeeeee -Flash in sky- BANG...ruummbblleeeee. -Rain starts to fall-_

"Rain. Great" The clouds had been getting darker by the hour and there had been a steady crescendo of rumbling thunder. The rain beat down on my head and dripped down my body. I cringed as the cold water found the cracks in my armor and chilled me. The wind blew and my teeth started to chatter. I knew that somewhere up ahead was Heartwood Mill. Maybe I could convince the owner to let me stay the night. I pulled out one of the wolf skins that I had collected on the road and used to try and shield myself from the storms pelting rain. Not that it made much difference, I was soaked to the bone.

Finally, after the last shrubs and foliage had passed, I saw a farm come into view. I ran, careful not to slip on the wet road, and made my way to the house. I knocked loudly on the door, trying to be heard over the storm. A Nord woman opened the door with a young boy gazing curiously around the woman's skirts.

"Yes? How can I help you." I stood there shivering in the rain.

"Could I warm up by your fire place and ask you for a place to stay until the storms lift?" I tried to act as kindly as I could towards the older woman in hopes of getting out of the rain sooner. The woman looked me over and I could guess what she saw. A young Nord woman covered in dirt that was dripping wet, squeaking armor and teeth chattering.

"Aye girl. But only if you chop some of the wood to bring inside. It's there" she motioned to the mill, "Under the mill so it wont be soaked. Bring as many dry pieces as you can for the fire." I dropped my things under the eve and ran back out into the rain, trying to chop the wood quickly and bring it outside. Each time I came to the house, the woman opened the door for me and directed me to pile the freshly chopped wood beside the hearth. Finally, my arms hung at my sides due to exhaustion that I fell to my knees in front of the now raging fire. The woman told the young boy to fetch some stew and gather some pelts. She then told me to strip down and offered me some extra dry clothes to put on. I thanked her when my teeth stopped chattering.

"My name is Grosta and this here is my son Gralnach." The woman, Grosta, told me as her son brought me a steaming bowl of soup. "Now who might I ask are you? And what you were doing in that storm?" I swallowed down a few spoonfuls of soup before replying.

"I'm Aeta Sterling-Tail of Ivarstead and I was going to see the Jarl in Riften and got stuck in the storm. Thank you for letting me shelter here. And for this amazing soup." She gulped down more spoonfulls as the woman smiled.

"Thank you. That there is Hiscarp and Bleeding Crown Mushroom soup. But why are you going to see the Jarl? Riften isn't the safest place for pretty young girls like yourself." I smiled into my hand at the woman's compliment and ability to hide her sarcasm.

"Now don't think I've been drinking skooma or eating moon sugar miss, but a Dragon, a real live dragon, attacked Helgen and Ivarstead. I thought I aught to let the Jarl know." The woman looked shocked and the boy jumped in excitement.

"A dragon! I bet I could kill one mamma! Was it huge? What color was it." The boy turned to me and stared interrogating me for information. I turned to the boy.

"He was bigger than your house, lad. The size of four of your houses put together! And it was black as night. It killed my father and burned my town. Don't go running off looking for it now, even the bravest of hero's would quake in their boots like infants if they were face to face with a dragon."

Grosta took my empty bowl and helped me stand. "You look exhausted. Here, I'll show you to our bedrooms. We have a spare cot for when our Rift guard Hyliff stays late to watch the farm. It was his day off so you're lucky enough to get his room tonight." The woman led me down a flight of stairs and to a small cot in the far corner of the room and thanked her.

"Grosta." I asked just as she was leaving. "Thank you for everything. I wanted to ask, where is the man of the Mill? Surely you don't run it by yourself?"

The woman looked sad. My husband Leifnarr disappeared three weeks ago. No one has seen or heard of him since. I don't know where he is or what happened to him, but I know he isn't alright. First I thought he went to Riften to get drunk on ale, but after a few days when he didn't come back, I became more than worried." She told me solemnly. Suddenly, anger, betrayal and hatred crossed her face. "If that scum of a husband ran off with another woman, then damn him to Oblivion." She seemed to start at the venom in her own voice. "But if not... I knew he was heading off to trade with some merchants near Morrowind's border, a place called Broken Helm Hollow. I would have gone out to look for him long ago if I didn't have to look after the Mill. It, along with my son, are the only things that matter now. " Grosta took the candle and headed back upstairs, leaving me to think about her words.

"I'll find him for you Grosta." I whispered to the darkness. "For your kindness, I will look for him."

XxX


	3. The Famous Riften Hospitality

_**Author's Note: **If I had not mentioned before, I do not own the characters, places or world of Skyrim. It belongs to Bethesda. I DO, however, own Aeta Sterling-Tail. _

_I would also like to thank my readers. REVIEW! I'm trying to work as fast as I can on these stories, but it has been difficult to get down the events of my fiction in writing. It's all in my head! I will try to update as soon as I can, as well as write longer chapters. _

_I also wanted to ask how far into the Theives Guild quest line should I go before she has to take action and realize she is Dragonborn? Let me know what you think. Thanks again. _

_Blessings of the Nine Divines upon you. ().()_

_**Note: Imperial Legion has the upper hand in the war, thus why Maven Black-Briar is Jarl.**_

XxX

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me. Seriously?" Aeta waved her hands in the air at the Rift Guard. The storm had lifted early that morning so Aeta had moved on to Riften. The island Estate, Goldenglow, had been on my left the entire morning, occasionally hidden in the lake's early morning mist. When the gates to the town had come in view, she had rushed ahead excited to be out of the dreary weather and around people. Instead, there was a lowlife of a guard demanding a hefty tax to enter the city.

"I will _NOT _pay some ridiculous tax. It probably isn't even real. You just want to spend some free septims and drink your heart away in ale." I poked the man's chest in my ranting and exaggerated my own anger a bit. I thought I even heard the guard on the other side of the gate laugh as his companion was being harped on by a Nord girlie.

"Fine. Alright fine." He said, holding his arms off to keep my poking finger at bay. "Just... just go on in. Don't be makin' no racket though. Or I WILL tax you." The guard unlocked the gate, defeated, and allowed me into the city. I made sure to mutter something about incompetent men and how now I will be so safe thanks to guards like him as I passed the guard. I stopped inside the gate to marvel at the city, so unlike my home town. This town was made of wooden houses and boardwalks. I could smell the slime that clung to the town and river, even after the intense thunderstorm of last night could not wash away the smell.

After I had been gazing around me for some time, probably gaining the concerned stares from the passing townspeople, I headed towards the center of town. Before I could go more than a few feet, a huge Nord man stand up from the post he was leaning against. Obviously he had been watching me for some time, as it was only through his movement that I first noticed him.

"I don't know you. You in Riften looking for trouble?" The man called to me as he walked up to me.

"What's it to you?" I called back to him. I tried walking around the man but he stepped in front of me, towering over my head. He crossed his arms and looked at me annoyed.

"Don't say something you'll regret, Girlie. Last thing the Black Briars need is a loudmouth trying to muddle in their affairs." Oh, so this intimidating Nord knew the Jarl and her family. Or so he claimed.

"Fine. I'm Sterling." I was reluctant to give him my real name so I gave him part of my nickname. "Now, what can I call you?" I sauntered closer to him, hoping my womanly charm could get some information out of the man. He didn't seem to care though, as the annoyed look he gave me only seemed to deepen.

"Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets. If you want the dirt on someone, I've got it. But it will cost ya."

"Dirt huh? I'm not exactly clean myself..." He laughed gruffly at my response and I felt like a child again.

"Then you're stupider than you look. You better watch your ass around here." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Maul!" He kept walking, but I knew he could hear me. "Where might I find Jarl Black-Briar?" He stopped and smirked at me.

"Same place as she is always." When he turned his back to me and walked away I gave him a rude gesture. Fine, I guess I'll do my own dirty work.

XxX

"You scoundrel dog! Bassianus Axius!" My friend stood from the forge and a smile plastered his face. He put down the hammer and sword he was working on and enclosed me in a huge bear hug where I was struggling to breathe. When he pulled back I jumped out of his grasp and tumbled over onto the ground, fake coughing. Bassianus' face only widened as I tried not to laugh as I pretended to cough. He reached down and pulled me up by the arm, both of us laughing. He turned around to grab a cloth hanging from the smith to wipe the sweat and dirt from his hands.

"Lass! What are you doing in Riften." He asked over his shoulder. "Are you with your father, Ergnir? Or did you sneak off again. You will be in some pretty deep stuff when you get back Lassie." His smile disappeared when he turned around to face me.

"Father's dead." Shock ran over his face and he pulled me into a soft hug. I held back the tears but my eyes still swam with them.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him mumble into my hair. "What happened." I pulled back and rubbed my eyes to clear them of tears.

"There was a dragon. A real live, and huge, dragon. It burnt down our home. Da must have been sleeping and he couldn't get out. It was during my trek up the stairs. In a way, he saved my life." Bassianus didn't comment on the story, nor the sighting of a mythical creature, but waited for her to continue. "Most of the town is okay though. A few patches and resowing the fields and Ivarstead will be back to normal in a matter of weeks. 'Cept there won't be the adventure seeking, trouble Nord girl anymore."

"Why don't we go and have a drink. On me." He poked my cheek and I smiled but kept the stern expression.

"This isn't the only reason I came to Riften, Bassi."

"I presume you offered to tell the Jarl, Eh Lassie?" I nodded. "And 'ave you seen 'er yet?" I shook my head in the negative this time, and he took my hand. "I know where she likes to spend her afternoons. And we can have our drink as well. She will be at the Inn."

XxX

Maven sat, seeming rather bored, at one of the tables in The Bee and Barb inn. She had a goblet of what presumably was Black-Briar mead while her two accomplices spoke with each other. I groaned inwardly as I noticed one of them was Maul.

"Maybe you were right. I _DO_ want to have some ale before I go see the Jarl." I turned around only to walk face first into Bassianus's chest. And I absolutely did not notice how good he smelt. I cleared my throat and backed up and I noticed Bassi smiling down at me.

"Where's the courage of the famed Ivarstead Sterling-Tail?" I gave him a sarcastic and dirty look then turned around and headed for the table.

"Jarl Black-Briar? I wish to speak with you." The two men stopped talking and Maul stood up in front of me, blocking the view of the Jarl. The other man left the table, going to mingle with other people by the bar. It was then that I noticed that there weren't many people in the Inn at all. Probably Maven;s doing, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Ya want to speak to the Jarl? Make an appointment." He crossed his arms and gave a dirty look over my head, probably warning Bassi off. I sighed.

"Alright. I would like to make to appointments. One with for me to see the Jarl, and one for my fist to see your face." I felt Bassi's hand on my shoulder warning me to cool off. I barely noticed as Maul and I fumed at each other.

"Let me see the girl." Maven waved her hand for Maul to move out of the way, but the Jarl remained in her seat.

"Aye, my Jarl." He grumbled and fell back into his chair, crossing his arms and watching Bassi and I intently.

"Now girl. Who are you and what do you want, wasting my time." I held myself from rolling my eyes at the Jarl. She was just as snobby as a High elf. Maybe I should have bowed down at her feet to show my eternal allegiance to her first. Sarcasm.

"I am Aeta Sterling-Tail." I smirked as I saw Maul's expression darken. "And I am from Ivarstead and this is Bassianus Axius. I come to you to ask for additional guards as well as to inform you of an attack on our town." Maven watched me intently.

"And what was it that attacked Ivarstead?"

"A dragon." The Jarl laughed and took a deep swig from her goblet.

"Ah girl, thank you for the laugh. You may leave." The woman shooed me off but I held my ground.

"I am not joking, M'lady. All of the people of Ivarstead saw the beast. Please." Maven looked at me, then at the man behind me.

"You there. You are from Ivarstead as well, I presume." He nodded. "And you saw this 'dragon' as well?" Bassi studdered.

"Well, no M'lady. I was in Riften at the time. But Aeta is no fibber. Please send more guards to our home town. The people will be fearful at the moment. What would happen if our town were destroyed?" The Jarl looked between us, as well as to Maul.

"Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you M'lady." Bassi said for the two of us. Maul stood and practically pushed us away from the table where the Jarl sat.

"And you have a nice day too, Maul." I said sweetly to the rude man. A sour look and a grunt was all that I received. Bassi pulled me along before I started a fight.

XxX

"Two whole guards. The nerve of that woman! How could she DO that?" I was in a rage as I spoke to Bassi. We had come back to The Bee and Barb later that night to have some Ale, when Maul had come back to tell us of the Jarl's plans. Lucky for him he got out before I exploded and attacked him.

"Well she IS the Jarl, Lassie. You got a place to stay for the night?" Bassie said. I nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll get a room here at the inn for tonight. Better do that before they fill up."

I paid for my bed and brought another round of Ale for us to our table. We stayed late until Bassi left before his Smith master could give him any more trouble that day. I said goodbye to my friend and promised I would see him before I left the town.

That night there was a thick crowd in the Inn. All sitting around after a hard day at work enjoying a few drinks before going home for the night. I was crowd gazing when I noticed a flash of red hair. A man was standing in the corner staring at me. I thought it was Bassi at first, but this man was larger and had a brighter shade of red hair. I was slightly unnerved as he stared at me, so I finished my drink and headed to my room for the night, hoping there wouldn't be any bugs in my bed.

XxX

**_Thank you again my wonderful readers. Please review. I need to know if you want this one to continue or not. ().()_**


	4. With Friends like These

_**Author's Note:**_ _3 chapters in 3 days? What is this madness? This will probably be the last update for a little while. I had most of these chapters written out and just had to fill in some missing info._

_I wrote this chapter long before I started this fiction and I knew I HAD to add it. I wrote Aeta as a surprisingly bolder character with a lot more experience as a thief. I didn't want to loose the tone of this chapter, so I allowed for some experience. Because of the similarities of the personalities and appearances between Bassi and Bryn, Aeta warms up to the man surprisingly quickly. Seeing as I added a few characters she "strongly dislikes" I knew I needed to add some she strongly liked. It seems that I've started giving her a personality disorder... Hatred, flirtatious, scheming, honest..._

XxX

"I've bet you've never worked an honest day in your life, Lass." I paused as I realized the man was talking to me. I had just stopped by one of the stall workers to brows their wares while waiting for Bassi to finish up so we could go and have lunch together.

"What? Me? Sir!" I feigned shock and disgust as I turned to face him.

"Aye, Lass." His green eyes sparkled mischievously at me. His deep orange hair was a flame on his head and his arms were crossed over his fine attire. His smirk wasn't one of honest wealth. More of a lucky thief. His attire didn't match the look of his face nor the scheming glint on his eyes. I knew him to be a man who enjoyed poking fun at others and loved to joke around from the smile lines at his eyes and the small upward quirk of his lips.

"Well excuse me. I will not be bothered by a man accusing me of..." I grunted in disgust and turned to walk away, also hiding the small smile on my own lips.

"Eh, whose accusing? You've got adventure written all over you Lass. Or is the war paint and sword all for show? There's a word for you Lass." I paused in my walking and turned my head to his direction, waiting to hear what his come-back would be. He saw me wait and smirked at me, suddenly interested in some dirt under his nail. "Tease." He looked back up at me as he said the word slowly. I laughed and walked back up to the man.

"Aye, and there's one for you too, ya Milk-Drinker!" He laughed at the insult.

"If you are interested, Lass, I could get you some more coin and provide a bit of excitement. I have a simple job. One such as yourself should find it to be on the ... tame side." I grimaced at myself. I was weak.

"Fine. But I at least want to know your name, unless I should call you Milk-Drinker?" I walked over to him and crossed my arms. I definitely felt the weight of my coin purse change since last night's drinking party, as well as the pain new in my head this morning. The man just smirked at me.

"M'name's Brynjolf, Lass." I curtsied as if I was some high and famous noble woman.

"Nice to meet you, Brynjolf." I waited for him to continue, not giving him my name. He smiled and shrugged.

"See that merchant over there?" he motioned towards the busy market square to a man handling a stall. I nodded. "That unfortunate merchant, Brand-Shei, has apparently been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Someone wants his activity shut down ... permanently. I want you to put the ring from Madesi's chest, into THAT man, Brand-Shei's, pocket. Tell me when you need the distraction." He handed me three lock picks. "Try not to break them either, Lass."

I grinned and walked over to the half height wall to sit on. I wasn't used to thieving, but I was in some desperate need to make some coin. I knew that man too. Brand-Shei. When I had started browsing the shops this morning, the crude man had tried lifting my skirt. This should be fair payback. I started talking to some of the merchants before I caught the red-head man's eye and nodded. He yelled for attention and called everyone over for some sort of demonstration.

Unnoticed, I hopped down from the wall and hid behind the stall. Da had always told me I needed to be prepared. He taught me to use a sword, how to shoot a bow, taught me a few bits of magic, and even taught me to sneak and pick locks. I admit to being no master, but the lock was simple to pick, even by my standards. The ring was in the chest, just as the man foretold. I cast a desiring eye at the pouch of money in the chest as well, unsure whether I should take it, then reached forward and stuffed the coin purse in my pocket. I knew the punishment for stealing, and Brand-Shei wouldn't need his coin where he was going. And if I was going to get caught, I might as well have some coin to try and bribe the guards otherwise.

Next, I quickly closed the chest and sneak over to the demonstration. Brand-Shei was sitting in the perfect location so it was easy just to slip the ring in the guy's pocket. After I walked around the group and stood where my employer had been standing when he asked for my services.

I waved flirtatiously and he smiled, breaking up the crowd casually. He then marched over to lean against the wall with me. I held the three lock pick in my hand and waved them under his nose and his ruff, deep laugh filled the air.

"What now?" I asked but her held up his hand to silence me. He pointed at the scene playing out before us. The two men were squabbling about the ring, the man pulled it out of his pocket with a shocked expression and the guards hauled him off to the prison. I laughed quietly with my hand covering my mouth.

"Here's your payment, Lass." He handed over a jingling coin purse and I smiled. "If your interested in more work why don't you go down to the Ratworks. Be careful though. Wonderful working will you, Lass." he smiled a bearded smile and I giggled, playing along to his courting.

"A pleasure sir. Aeta Sterling-Tail is my name. But a man such as yourself can call me whatever you like." I surprised myself as I stated that. This man reminded me of Bassi, only with a bolder attitude and a more knowledgeable gaze in his eyes. I hoped I saw interest in those eyes as well.

"Aye. A sweet name for a Sweet Lass. Mind you, the sneakiest of thieves tend to be the prettiest of Lasses. I would t be surprised to see you in the Ratway sooner or later." He chuckled then pat his side, looking shocked.

"And don't keep trying to cut off my coin purse." I laughed and pulled away. I held said purse in my hands, cut by my dagger and waved it in front of him. I dropped the purse in his hand.

"Maybe. Don't loose sight of it though." I smiled and walked away. I looked back at his puzzled expression as he tried to figure out which question my answer would be for. Either his coin purse, or me. I decided it applied to both. I was still in a giggling mood by the time I met with Bassi for lunch. Sadly, I wasn't as entertained with my long time friend as I had been this morning. I didn't think on it very much.

XxX

_Journal: Brynjolf has promised me more work if I'm able to locate him at a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Judging from the dangerous nature of its location, it seems as though he's having me perform some type of initiation, but I can't be certain. I've heard of the Thieves Guild here in Riften, and I'm almost certain that Brynjolf belongs to the faction. I'm thinking I will check out the Tavern in the under the city, but I'm not certain if I should tell Bassi my plans. He just seems happy I haven't left town yet or started numerous brawls._

_-Aeta_

XxX

"It's time to face the truth old friend. You, Vex, Mercer. You're a dying breed. Things are changing." I heard a man's voice, and followed it down the large cavern to a bar area. A blonde man was talking to Brynjolf. I put my bloody dagger back into it's sheath, stood from my defensive crouch and made my way over to the bar. I smirked as I caught Brynjolf's eye.

"Dying breed, eh? Well what do you call that then?"

"Well, well... color me impressed. Hello Lass. How was the trip?" The Nord who had sent me on this trip was smiling as he sat at the bar, a mug of mead in his large hands.

"Tame." I winked at him. There had been a few bandits and skeevers, but nothing really difficult. At least I'm helping out the town by ridding them of the low-life.

"Reliable and head-strong? You're turning out to be quite the prize. So... now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme in the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?"

"Well it would be a shame to keep all that wonderful, shiny gold all to yourself..." the bartender and the few customers chuckled lightly at my remark. I grabbed the chair and swung into it. I waved my hand in the air for some mead and the bartender gladly filled my mug. I handed off a few shiny coins and tasted the mead. It was good stuff; Black-Briar stuff. I wondered how such a sour woman could make such sweet mead.

"So... What do I need to do? My purse is getting lighter by the minute! Help a poor Lass won't you?"

He smirked at me and pushed my feet off of the table.

"I need you to speak to some business owners in town who owe our organization some serious coin and have decided not to pay. I want you to explain the error of their ways.

"Names?" I asked.

"Ah, now that's what I like to hear!"

XxX


	5. All Eyes on You, Lass

XxX

"Bersi Honey-Hand. I have a message from Brynjolf." I smirked and slammed my dagger in front of his face into the counter. Then I leaned over the wood in his personal space. I may be a girl, but I was a brash, loud and tough Nord girl. I could intimidate this shopkeeper. Brynjolf said to keep it a clean job, but after running around all day intimidating and getting coin, I wanted this one over fast. Anyways, this Honey-Hand man didn't know I had to keep the job clean.

"Oh! There's n-n-no need for that. I know why you're here." His eyes jumped back to the blade. I smiled, glad I could get the point across so quickly, unlike with the other two people in Brynjolf's debt. I was effectively loosing my patience. "T-t-tell Brynjolf not to worry about i-i-it anymore. "

"I don't know if Mister Brynjolf would let that slide so easily, Honey-Hand..." I toyed with the daggers hilt and lifted the chipped wood from the counter.

"Oh! And look, I even have the payment I owed. Here, take it." he slid the brimming purse across the counter into my hands. I smirked and slowly counted very gold coin making the shopkeeper sweat. Finally I grunted and walked out, not even bothering with a goodbye.

I made my way down the creaking stairs to the Ratway. I had been back and forth between this door and Brynjolf enough times to not get lost. I jumped the pile of bodies I had made the first time I was down here, opened the creaky door to the Ragged Flagon and made my way over the slime covered floor to the bar. Brynjolf was sitting down munching on some bread. I jumped into the seat and placed the three purses of told before him.

"So, jobs done and you even brought the gold. Best of all you did it clean. I like that.". I nodded my head in a mock bow.

"Well done, Lass. It would seem I owe you something in return." He handed me numerous potions. Some of which were poisons. Rare ones."Here you go. I think you'll find these quite useful.

"I'm starting to think you have all the resources, yet not the skill to complete the job, Brynjolf." I smirked at the crude joke. Brynjolf caught the double meaning and effortlessly replied.

"Just because you haven't seen me in action, doesn't mean I'm not good. Maybe I'll take a little Lass such as yourself on a job one day so you can see how it's really done."

I laughed loudly and settled down in my seat, gently slipped the bottles into my bag. I grabbed his bread, took a small bite, then handed it back to him. He grunted but made no move to stop me as I took a swig of his mead.

"Speaking of jobs... What's next?" I asked.

"You've done well, Lass, exceptionally well actually. I'd say you've done more than simply prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit."

"I would have stayed solely for the fine company, Bryn. But more adventure and more gold? I'm in." The man's deep, gruff laughter filled the room and echoed off the walls and water.

"Ah that's the spirit. I think you'll do more than simply fit in around here." I smiled but hesitated.

"Bryn, I have to ask something. Word on the streets are that your outfit isn't doing very well. True?"

"Aye. We've run into a rough patch lately. But it's nothing to be concerned about. Tell you what, you keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?"

"Aye. Fair enough." I said, using his accent and smiled devilishly at him. He raised his eyebrow and let loose another bought of laughter.

"Now if you can hold on to your questions, how about following me and I'll show you what we're really about." He stood and looked at me once over, making me blush slightly, then turned to walk away. As I followed I wondered more about the look he gave me, but instead focused on where we were going.

"Oye, Brynjolf? Forget where you're going?" I asked as we headed behind the bar area. We neared the bartender's personal quarters and the exit to the Ratway. Instead he turned to face the wardrobe on the opposite wall, presumably the bartender's. I tilted my head at him in confusion when he opened the wardrobe. Maybe he fancied a new outfit? I wasn't certain.

Strangely, nothing hung in the wardrobe. Stranger still, Brynjolf only leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of the wardrobe. The back panel opened soundlessly with another room behind it. Brynjolf looked back at me as he walked through the hidden doorway with a smirk on his face. When his foot caught on the doorway and he stumbled I tried not to laugh. I could already see he was turning red even without my snickering.

"Let me show you the operation, then you can ask your questions. Oh, and close the wardrobe behind you, Lass. Wouldn't want any old thief to wander into our lair." I did as the man said, pulling shut first the wardrobe doors, then the back panel back in place. We then moved down the passage to another door. It was actually a door, not a shelf or portrait or dresser this time.

The door opened to a room similar to the area the Ragged Flagon was in, only this was nicer. A tall, curved ceiling led to a bright hole in the center of the room, letting in natural light. I wondered how they could hide all this, then I realized that we were at the bottom of the well that was in the merchants area. I was shocked at how simply hidden the guild of the trickiest and sneakiest thieves was so easy to stumble upon. Though I did hear of the saying that the best places to hide something were in plain sight. I looked around the room more, seeing bridges over water and beds scattered around the room. I also noticed Brynjolf had left me to go and stand beside another man on the raised, center area. I shuffled over quickly, still dazed at the extraordinary room.

"Mercer, this is the one I've been talking about. Our new recruit." Brynjolf said to the other man, presumably Mercer, as I came up to stand before them.

"This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf." Mercer stated, not even bothering to look at me as he spoke to the man. I was bristling already at this man's wonderful attitude. I breathed slowly to calm myself, this would hopefully be my employer and superior. He then turned to me. "Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich." I was about to thank him for the advice, but he continued. "You break the rules and you loose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

I was a little taken aback at his harsh tone, but understood that this was no game he was talking about. I kept my snide comments to myself, knowing I could always tell Brynjolf later.

"Yes, I understand." I told him, trying to convey my somewhat responsible side.

"Good. Then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test." Brynjolf gave Mercer a strange look.

"Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in."

"You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it." My eyes darted between the two men. I wish I could tell this man off and say I could take anything he threw at me, but if Brynjolf said not even an experienced thief could get in, what hope could I have? I kept my mouth shut. Suddenly as if he realized I was still there, Mercer turned to me, filling me in on some information.

"Goldengloe Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details." I hid my sigh of gratitude, hoping I could get out of this man's presence all the sooner. He had an air of darkness and bad luck to him. I didn't like it.

"Mercer," Brynjolf called the man as he was turning to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild." I smiled at his welcome, more at my own happiness and accomplishment. Soon after the Guild master left, and I was left smiling at Brynjolf.

"Welcome to the family, Lass." He reached forward to shake my hand but I jumped at him and gave him a hug. Much to my embarrassment I also let out a girly squeak. I hopped away, hoping not to many people saw (or heard) my outburst. "I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so don't disappoint me." Finally back in my business mode, I asked,

"So how do I get my cut of the spoils?"

"Simple. Do as you're told and keep your blade clean. We can't turn a profit by killing." I grimaced at the thought of killing some innocent just for the things in their pocket. "You should talk with Delvin Mallory and Vex. They know their way around this place and they'll be able to kick some extra jobs your way." I was just about to leave to explore when Brynjolf's voice caught my attention again. "Oh, and talk to Tonilia in the Flagon... She'll set you up with your new armor." I smiled, exuberant at the thought of new armor that I wouldn't spend a fortune on.

"Alright!" I paused again. "Bryn? Tell me about Goldenglow before you go."

"Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm; they raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by some smart-mouth elf named Aringoth. WE need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and clearing out the safe in the main house."

"Sounds easy enough. What's the catch?" I was getting impatient to actually go on my first job and get it over with, but I knew I did need some caution. Little hints and tips could save my hide.

"The catch is that you can't burn down the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned would be furious if you did."

"Make's sense." I was starting to wonder who this important client was and their need for honey.

"Aye, the last thing we want to be doing is crossing our client."

"And Aringoth? What about that smart-mouth elf that got himself in so much trouble?"

"Maven prefers that Aringoth remains alive." Oh, our important client was Maven Black-Briar. Seems Bryn let some important info slip to the newbie. I kept my face still as not to let him know of his mistake. "But if he tries to stop you from getting the job done, kill him. The Guild has a lot riding on this. Don't make me look foolish by mucking it up."

"No need to worry about me mucking this up. Maybe I'll even bring you back some of the sweet stuff. See you later, Bryn." I blew him a kiss and went to introduce myself to the others who had been looking intently upon the meeting.

"You watch yourself on that island. Those mercenaries don't take prisoners."

XxX


End file.
